When on the job, first responders, such as firefighters, are subject to numerous psychological and physical stressors, including a number of dangerous conditions that may lead to serious injury or even death. However, it is projected that the majority of injuries or fatalities occurring while on the job are caused by overexertion. Overexertion can result from a variety of physiological and atmospheric factors involved in the course of a first responder's duties. As a recognized medical ailment, overexertion can be monitored and indicated by a plurality of biometrics including heart rate, body temperature, and VO2 saturation of a person.
Currently, first responders, such as firefighters, use various personal safety devices to protect against atmospheric stressors. One common safety device is a Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus (SCBA). The SCBA helps to provide breathable air to firefighters in an immediately dangerous environment, such as what is often a smoke-filled environment. While common personal safety devices, such as the SCBA, help mitigate the effects of atmospheric stressors on the human body, they are incapable of providing users with real-time data telling of overexertion, such that a first responder can take control of their health during a stressful situation. It is with respect to these and other considerations that various embodiments of the present disclosure are presented below.